House of Twilight
by Casey Redbird
Summary: Just before she is about to die, Bella is Marked and sent to the Tulsa House of Night, and is told to fit right in with the circle, but quickly learns she doesn't know what she's doing. But she is barely trusted, and vampires from her past are hunting her down- like Victoria. Can Bella find the power to destroy Darkness forever? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter One

1

Bella

I tensed, waiting to die.

What was it about the way Laurent stood that looked so menacing? Almost catlike? I heard the growl from deep within his throat as he sauntered forward to kill me, his lips tilted up in a half-smile.

_Edward, I love you, _I whispered; the thought of his name sent a lightning bolt of pain through my chest.

And then the person stepped forward, the person who would change my life forever. He was tall, very pale, and beautiful, as beautiful as anything I had ever seen. His steps were lithe and graceful. He was not human; that much was obvious in the beauty on his face and the way he walked, almost glided, so smoothly. I realized that he reminded me of Jasper. There was something similar about the two. Maybe it was the honey-blond, almost ocher, tone of his hair. There was a crescent-moon tattoo painted exactly in the middle of his forehead. It was a sapphire color. The tattoo was surrounded by lacelike patterns that seemed to represent diving warriors carrying swords.

He walked toward me, making a very big production of it. With purpose, he raised his hands, and the words sliced through his tongue- the words that would forever change me, as well as the course of my life.

_"Isabella Swan. Night has Chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _He pointed one long, white finger at me. As soon as the finger was in my direction, a fierce shiver of pain went up my forehead, and I blacked out.

…

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?"

A deep, male voice. The voice was rich and warm, pleasant. It sounded very familiar.

"We have to get her to the House of Night," someone I didn't recognize pleaded. "If we don't, she'll die."

"If she's not already dead," the voice sobbed. "Oh, Bella. Please, come back to me, Bella. I'm so sorry…"

"Calm down, Jacob. She's going to be fine _if _I can get her to the House of Night."

_Jacob?_

"Where's the closest one?" Jacob demanded.

"There is one… Ah!" Suddenly all was quiet and everything seemed to hush. I opened my eyes. Jacob was staring down at me. Beside him was the man who had pointed at me and said the words- the man who had changed my life.

"Who… What… Jake?" was all I could get out.

"Bella!" Jacob's warm voice was amplified with relief. He smiled down at me, as if forgetting all of his worries. A darkness entered his eyes as he stared at something above me. "The Tulsa House of Night, Charon?" he asked the man. "You have to take her to Oklahoma?"

"It's what our Goddess wills," the man said, smiling at him. "Nyx has clearly chosen Bella for something much bigger than she, and the young lady is needed in Tulsa."

"Okay," Jacob sighed, pursing his lips. The gesture made him look strangely handsome. "Bells, you have to go be with some _other _type of vampire-" the disgust in his voice was evident, even though I didn't know how he knew about vampires- "for four years till you Change. I'll be there then."

"Laurent," I choked. I hadn't forgotten about the vampire who wanted to kill me.

"Oh, you mean the leech with the dreads? We took care of him easily," Jacob laughed.

"We really have to go," Charon said, staring at Jacob. "However, I'm sure the High Council will like to speak with you and those _Cullens _you speak of. They'll be very interested that there is yet another type of fledgling, and another breed of vampire."

"Fledgling? Is that what I am?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, Bella. You've been Marked, which means you've been chosen by our Goddess, Nyx. You will live as a vampyre for four years until you change. Or die."

"What?" My voice shook.

"Bells, not all fledglings make it through this Change," Jacob told me gently. "You either Change or die."

"But the Goddess has made it apparent that she needs you. I doubt she will kill you," Charon said as he picked me up into his arms and helped me into the car that was waiting beside him. We were waiting just in front of Jacob's house.

"Wait, Jake. Charlie…?"

"…Knows that you were Marked, and is going to visit you every Parent Visitation Day. He loves you, Bella. He came to see you, but you were out."

"Okay… Tell him I love him." I coughed.

"We need to go," Charon spat. "She's coughing. That's a sign that she needs a vampyre."

"You're a vampyre," Jacob said. "Why can't she just get all her vamp pheromone stuff from you?"

"It has to be more than one," he said as I coughed again. The cough seemed to burn the inside of my lungs, and made my throat dry… as though I were parched…

Charon put my seatbelt on for me. "I can't take you to Tulsa. It is vampyre law that fledglings must find their own way to their House. But I will take you to the airport. It's a quicker way to get there."

I nodded and coughed again.

"Bye, Bella," Jacob whispered, a strange sadness in his eyes. He watched as we drove away.

…

By the time I made it to the Tulsa House of Night, I was hacking and coughing so hard it felt like I was going to cough up a lung. My nose was red, and I felt like a schmuck. I ran inside as quickly as I could, hoping that it wasn't already too late. The halls were thoroughly empty, but as soon as I was inside the school I felt better. I was still coughing, though.

I fell to my knees. The pain was terrifying. It felt like I was going to die.

_Please, please help me…. Someone… Please…_

And that's when I blacked out. Again.

I was standing on a cloud when I opened my eyes. The cloud was mushy, not entirely a solid but not entirely a gas either. I tested it tentatively, moving forward on the balls of my feet so that I was walking.

I didn't fall through, and after a minute of practice, I relaxed. Suddenly there was a voice coming from behind me. I spun around to look at the person who was speaking.

_Isabella…_

"Who are you?" I cried.

_Isabella Swan…_

The woman was floating, with her legs crossed. She looked up at me. Her eyes were black, the color of the night sky. Her hair was long, swinging and just as dark as her eyes. I realized that her features reminded me of Esme Cullen.

_I am the Goddess Nyx, Goddess of all vampyres, child. I am here to give you a gift. _She floated forward and kissed my cheeks, and my forehead. I felt a tingling in the areas where her lips had touched my skin. _Daughter, there is a great evil afoot. One of my daughters- truly, I do not know if I can call her daughter anymore- has decided to bring chaos into this world. You must help my other daughter, Zoey Redbird, find her place and destroy my evil daughter. You will be the second Daughter of Night, Priestess of Soul._

"What does that mean?" I tried to ask her, but she smiled serenely.

_I cannot tell you everything, my Daughter. That would not be as fun._

She laughed and faded back into the clouds.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to stare into the face of a girl. Her hair was long and blonde, and there was a sapphire crescent moon outline in the middle of her forehead- as there had been on Charon. Only his had been filled in, and there had been lacelike patterns, swirling around his face...

"I… I'm fine," I told her- and it wasn't a lie. I felt ten times better now. All the pain had faded, though my throat still felt dry.

"Were you just Marked?" Her eyes went to my forehead, and widened. "Oh, Goddess!"

"What? What is it?"

"Your Mark- it's green, and it's filled in and added to. I have to take you to Neferet." The girl pulled me up. I stood. It felt good to stand; it felt like I'd been sitting for far too long. I stretched as she pulled me along.

The sound of a bus echoed as I wondered where she was taking me. A bus?

"Neferet?" the girl called tentatively, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a hard voice snapped. The girl flinched. "It's Katie Lewis. I found this girl by the lobby. She's just been Marked- and her Mark is filled in and added to. Oh, and did I tell you it was green?"

There was a heavy silence before the woman said, "Bring her in." All the harshness was gone from her voice, and she sounded beautiful. Eagerly, I pushed away from Katie and opened the door.

It was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

The woman inside the room was beautiful. Something about her face reminded me of Victoria, though I couldn't tell what. Her hair was long and auburn, and fell gently to her wide shoulders. She wore a black dress that sparkled like diamonds, shimmering against the light in the office. Her eyes were a dark, luminous green, though I couldn't help but notice the slight red tint in them. The first feeling I got from the woman was admiration. I wanted to serve her, to please her, because it was clear that this woman was in charge.

The second feeling I got was fear.

Fear snaked through me at the sight of her eyes; the fire in them was impossible to doubt. The beautiful smile on her face was just as menacing. I could barely look at her. Her entire being was shadowed by a terrifying black curtain that seemed to shiver into and out of sight, like it didn't want to be seen. The black curtain was what was terrifying me. At the sight of it, a shrill scream escaped my throat. Tears ran down my cheeks. What was wrong with this woman?

Suddenly a sharp pain twisted in my gut. _Control yourself! _a voice, the voice I knew now to be the Goddess of Vampyres, Nyx, shrieked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to calm my racing heartbeat.

_Darkness. _The word came from my very being. I knew what the black stuff was. It was Darkness. I didn't know how I knew, but what I did know was that there was something very wrong about this woman.

I forced a smile. "Hello," I said. Katie was staring at me, openmouthed, as though she had seen my freak-out. She probably had.

"Hello, my dear fledgling! I am Neferet, High Priestess of this House of Night. You are a very unusual fledgling, my dear. There has never been a fledgling that was Marked green, though we do have some with filled in tattoos." As soon as she said _though we do have some with filled in tattoos, _the disgust in her voice shivered through my soul. _Stay calm, Bella! _I commanded myself.

"I'm Bella," I told her. "Well, my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends and parents call me Bella."

"Child, your name is whatever you want it to be. You are now a legal adult. If you could choose your name, what would it be?"

"Bella Swan," I said immediately.

"Bella Swan it shall be." She smiled, and some of the Darkness seemed to fade away at her smile, though I knew it was still there. And then her lip curled up in what I thought was a sneer. "Katie, do you have your laptop on you, by any chance? I want to ask the High Council what to do with this… _special _fledgling."

"No, but I could go get it," Katie offered.

_No! Please don't leave me alone with her! _I screamed inside my head, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Neferet seemed to hear me, though, and smiled in my direction. The smile brought more fear in me than ever before. "That is fine. I have my own laptop, with Skype installed. Leave us," she commanded. Fear struck through me at her words, and before I knew it, Katie was gone.

I struggled to keep my breathing even.

Neferet said nothing to me, simply opening her laptop and logging in, opening Skype. She sent a call to someone named and waited. A moment later, a beautiful woman came to the screen. "Merry meet, Neferet."

"Merry meet, Duantia," Neferet chimed. "I have Bella Swan here, newly Marked fledgling." Duantia's eyes widened as she took in my Mark. "I was wondering… Should I have her stay with the _other _fledglings, or stay at my House?"

Duantia stared at me. "I can sense the Goddess in her," she finally said. "Have her stay with Stevie Rae and Zoey and the rest of them."

Neferet sneered for a second, and then the smile was back. I could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, before the fear turned into a poker face. "Thank you, High Priestess. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," Duantia replied, and then the screen was blank.

"I will show you where to be staying." I noticed that the respect was gone from Neferet's voice. "Come with me." She stood and swept from the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I sighed, but followed her, not wanting to anger the High Priestess.


	2. Chapter Two

2

Zoey

We drove back to the House of Night. We were silent for the duration of the ride. All that had just happened whirled through my head again:

_Dragon had been killed. Aurox was really Heath. Kalona had sworn his Warrior's Oath to Thanatos- and she'd accepted. I'd seen my mother's death. The Vampyre High Council would now find out that Neferet was evil. She would fight… Nyx said she would fight…_

When we pulled back up to the House of Night, Neferet was standing there. There was a girl at her side. She was pretty, with long, dark hair. There was a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, so I knew she was a fledgling. And then all of a sudden my vision parted and I saw the color of her Mark, and that the crescent moon was not only filled in, but expanded, drawing a nice, pretty pattern along her face of a woman.

"Nyx," I whispered. There was no doubt that the girl's Mark was a representation of the Goddess. I could see it everywhere. There was something about the girl that screamed _Light! Light! I'm on the side of Light!_

"Who is that girl?" Rephaim said. Everyone was staring at her.

"I don't know," Stevie Rae replied. "I've never seen- her Mark is green!"

"Great," Aphrodite said with a sigh. "Another one of Neferet's lackeys."

"No," I said. "There's something about her… that Mark... that Mark is a picture of Nyx, guys. Look closely at it."

They did, and everyone seemed to grasp it at the same time I had. "Z's right," Stark said. "It's Nyx."

"Then is she on our side?" Damien mused.

"I guess we'll see," Stevie Rae said. "I wish Shaylin was here. I'd ask her what color she sees on this girl."

"Yeah," Stark said.

"The Goddess's blessing is clear in her features," Thanatos said, suddenly joining the conversation. "I can also tell that she is a new fledgling- very new. Probably only a day old."

"Maybe she is a gift from the Goddess?" Kalona wondered.

We exited the bus. Neferet's eyes were full of fear- and hatred- as she took in our group. When she saw Kalona, her eyes flashed red. "Kalona!" she gasped. "You are not welcome here! I command you to leave!"

"Neferet, you will not be commanding me of anything," Kalona said calmly. The cold fire in his voice seemed to simmer through to Neferet, making her shiver. "I have sworn my oath to Thanatos, and she is now my High Priestess."

"Your Oath… Your Warrior's Oath?" Neferet's voice was astonished. She seemed to be shocked. I took that as a chance to step up.

"Yeah, Neferet. Thanatos knows you're on the side of Darkness. Don't try to hide it. We all saw you kill my mom." Everyone, including the new girl, flinched. I was sure I sounded like a High Priestess, and spirit was swirling dangerously around me.

"Neferet, you are hereby excommunicated as a High Priestess," Thanatos snapped. "If you are not out of this House of Night before seven days have passed, you will be killed."

"No!" Neferet's eyes glowed red. "I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE OF NIGHT without an official decree from the High Council, Thanatos. And you do not have one, do you? Thus, I remain High Priestess." She spun around. "This is Bella Swan. She belongs with you and the rest of the misfits." Neferet laughed and walked away.

"Neferet?" I called sweetly.

She spun around. "Yes, Zoey?"

"This won't affect my grades, will it, Neferet?" I said just as sweetly. Her eyes glowed again and her face turned red with anger, but she spun back around and walked away.

Everyone was staring at me. "Zoey, how could you do that?" Kalona chastised me gently. "You have only angered her further."

"I don't care," I sniffed. "She deserves it."

"She's scary," Bella said in a very small voice. Everyone looked at her. "I can see this… this black stuff around her. It's… strange. I feel in my soul what it is. It's Darkness."

I shared a look with Stevie Rae, Stark and Rephaim. How could she see Darkness when she hadn't been touched by it? That was a _major _affinity.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan," she said. "And you are?" She was looking at me.

"I'm Zoey Redbird," I told her. "These are my friends: Stark, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Rephaim, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Thanatos, and Kalona." Everyone murmured _hi's _or _hello's _after I spoke their name.

"You're the one she was talking about!" Bella's eyes were wide. "In the dream! I saw… a woman. She said I needed to help you, or something. Fight someone."

"Was she Nyx, Goddess of Night and Vampyres?" Thanatos asked her gently. I could see she wasn't trying to push her, but her voice was brimming with curiosity.

"Yes. It was Nyx. She told me I was the second Daughter of Night, and she said that one of her daughters, who had been doing evil, had to be stopped. She kissed my cheeks and my forehead, and I woke up… here."

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" Stark said.

"Yes. I remember the man told me I had to come here… and before that…" Her face paled. "Laurent. He was going to kill me." And then she looked down, as though she didn't want to finish the thought.

"Who's Laurent?" Stevie Rae cried.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she whispered. "I want to keep their secret." She pressed her lips together, as though she'd already said too much.

"Well, Neferet wants you with us, and if you want to be trusted, you're going to have to spill," Aphrodite commanded, just as the bell chimed, marking the end of sixth hour. It was time to go home, just as soon as we'd gotten here.

Bella seemed to think about it before she nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you."

_Bella_

Once we got to the tunnels, I told them everything, starting with my move to Forks, and ending with just before I'd come to the House of Night. It was still very painful to say Edward's name, but less painful somehow, as if someone had taken some of the pain from me. I knew now that I was changing into a vampyre, I would never see him again. Somehow that thought was strangely comforting, if not a relief. I didn't know what I would say to him: _Oh, sorry, but I've been Marked as a fledgling vampyre and I'm going to this school called the House of Night in Tulsa, so I'll see you after I graduate- if I graduate. _

No. That wouldn't be right. I was glad we would never meet again. I missed him dearly, however, and I thought of him often.

After I told them everything, they seemed fascinated. The boy named Darius asked me, "So there's a different species of vampire? And they _sparkle _in the sunlight?"

Aphrodite giggled. "It sounds funny when you say it like that."

"Yes," I said. "Now, I've told you everything about me. You need to tell me everything about you."

All eyes went to Zoey, as though it was her story to tell. It probably was. I felt different around her, different than I'd ever felt. I felt like I could trust her. Maybe her and her only.

"I was Marked a couple of months ago. Nyx called me the first Daughter of Night," she began. "I sensed from the get-go that there was something wrong about Neferet. My Mark was filled in, and so I was kind of considered a weirdo. Aphrodite ran the Dark Daughters, and so she was my enemy because my friends hated her. A little while after I'd moved into the House of Night, I found out I had an affinity for all five of the elements- air, fire, water, earth, and spirit. I replaced Aphrodite as the Leader of the Dark Daughters and was considered the special fledgling. My boyfriend- well, sort of boyfriend- was Erik Night. He and I dated for a while."

She ran through, telling me the rest, how she'd been torn between a professor, a fledgling and her Imprinted human; how every time she defeated evil, her Mark spread to another area of her body. She also described how she began to know there was something wrong about Neferet when the High Priestess had stolen her Dark Daughters ideas. Her friends, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae had been gifted with affinities for air, fire, water, and earth. She told me that Stevie Rae had rejected the Change shortly after, but come back as a creepy, undead monster.

"I had no humanity within me," Stevie Rae said quietly. "I was completely on the Dark Side."

Zoey continued to tell me that she'd kept Stevie Rae from all of her friends because of a gut feeling. She'd formed an unlikely alliance with Aphrodite. Soon, Neferet had sent Loren Blake, the professor, to seduce her and have sex with her. She'd kept her love for him a secret from Erik and Heath. She found out that Neferet and Loren were lovers, and that she'd been tricked. Everyone found out she'd had sex with Loren, and about Stevie Rae. Now no one trusted her.

"It was the worst feeling ever," Zoey said softly. "I hated not having any friends."

She'd healed Stevie Rae with the power of the elements, making her Mark turn red, and changing her into a full vampyre. Stevie Rae had attacked Aphrodite when she saw the girl taking her place as earth, drinking her blood. Aphrodite's sacrifice was losing her Mark and becoming human- well, mostly human.

"I still had my visions," Aphrodite said. "I just didn't have a Mark anymore. And that was really all I had left."

All the kids who had been discovered undead had become "red fledglings", fledglings with a red Mark who had resurrected from the dead. The Vampyre High Priestess, Shekinah, had come to the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey had started hearing ravens outside the House. Aphrodite had returned to the House, pretending to be a fledgling again, with a drawn-on Mark. Stevie Rae returned too, but didn't reveal herself to anyone but Zoey.

Then Zoey had met Stark. He'd come from the Chicago House of Night. They'd had an instant connection- and then he'd rejected the Change. Zoey kept watch of his body from a camera installed in the House of Night's morgue by Damien's boyfriend Jack. Soon Aphrodite saw a vision of a poem- a poem that foretold the return of Kalona, a fallen angel. Zoey's grandmother had confirmed that the poem was about Kalona.

Shekinah had asked Zoey to perform a ritual to cleanse the House of Night. She'd agreed. Zoey's grandmother had gotten into a car accident, putting her into a coma. However, a nun at Street Cats named Sister Mary Angela had taken care of Grandma. "I was so terrified that she wasn't going to make it," Zoey admitted.

Shortly after the ritual had begun, Kalona escaped from the earth, followed by his sons, in a shower of blood- Stevie Rae's blood. She had revealed herself to the entire House of Night, along with the rest of the fledglings. After Neferet and Kalona got together, Zoey and her friends escaped the House of Night, going to Stevie Rae's tunnels.

"Everyone was drawn to him," Zoey said. "It was like he had this hypnotic allure over everyone. He was gorgeous."

When they'd reached the tunnels, Zoey had begun to sense that something wasn't right down there. She soon got back together with Erik; however, Heath waltzed back into her life at the same time. She was attacked by a Raven Mocker- one of Kalona's sons, a birdlike yet humanoid creature- and given a scar that very nearly severed her head. She Imprinted with Heath again, and the Imprint saved her life, allowing Heath's blood to heal her.

However, Darius had said that they needed to get Zoey back to the House of Night to be healed, so that's exactly what the group had done. Neferet had healed her quickly, and the group had begun to plan an escape, but the warning from the High Priestess that they couldn't cloak the Hummer had stopped their mission. That same night- Zoey smiled at Stark at this part- Stark had revealed his love for her, pledging his Warrior's Oath, to which she had accepted.

"What's a Warrior's Oath?" I asked curiously.

"A Warrior's Oath is a serious bond between a Warrior and his Priestess. The Warrior has to serve the Priestess through everything, and must remain on her path, even when his heart deems it wrong," Darius said.

"Oh," I said smartly. _Real nice, Bella._

Zoey continued the story. She'd planned a breakout in sixth hour with the horse mistress Lenobia. All the kids had rode out on horses, and there'd been an "epic battle" with Neferet and Kalona at the nuns' abbey. Zoey had banished the ancient immortal and his Priestess. After the battle, the vampyres and fledglings had returned to the abbey, resolving to stay there for a while, until Kramisha had had another poem, causing them to return to the House of Night, where several fledglings and vampyres, including Anastasia Lankford, were dead, to their despair. Zoey used her spirit powers to heal the Fencing Master Dragon and several other fledglings. Planning it out, they decided to visit the High Council, where they knew they were.

Zoey and her friends headed to San Clemente Island in Italy for the "final confrontation" and she was seduced by Kalona. He led her to believe that he had been good before and could be good again. All of her friends had been disbelieving in her, but she fell for his trap and kept following her heart. That had been the moment when everything had gone bad. The winged immortal killed Heath, causing Zoey to be so upset her soul shattered.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

Thanatos, a High Council Priestess, explained that when a soul shattered, it was scattered into ribbons and confined to the Otherworld until someone saved it and brought it home. If she wasn't saved in seven days, she would turn into a Caionic'Shi, and her body would die. Unwilling to take the chance, Neferet bound Kalona's soul with Darkness and sent him after Zoey to kill her.

To help her friends, Stevie Rae accidentally called the white bull, which was Darkness personified, to find a way for Stark to enter the Otherworld. The bull gave Stevie Rae a poem and as payment for giving that knowledge, the white bull took his payment in her pain and her blood. Rephaim saved her at the last minute by offering himself and Stevie Rae called the black bull and saved them both at the price of always staying connected to Rephaim's humanity.

"Aww, that's so cute," I whistled, waggling my eyes at Stevie Rae and Rephaim, who both blushed. Zoey smiled and continued the story.

Following a prophecy of Kramisha's, Darius, Aphrodite and Stark took Zoey's body to the Isle of Sgiach, a vampire who had previously separated from the main society. With the guidance of her Guardian, Stark undertook journey to the Otherworld where he slew his Warrior self to become the Shaman and reach Zoey.

Stevie Rae struggled with being bound to Rephaim and her growing feelings for him, eventually trying to break the Imprint by sleeping with Dallas. When Rephaim arrived, he found out about their bond, trying to fight Dallas. Dallas let Darkness go into him and became the third red vampyre, with an affinity for Electricity. After they fought, he ran.

Upon reaching the goddess' realm, Stark followed his bond of loyalty to find Zoey, and Heath with her. Following a revelation from Nyx, Stark convinced Heath that he had to leave Zoey and move on so that she, in turn, can move on and save the world from Kalona and Neferet. Stark approached Zoey afterwards, but she was afraid. To motivate her, Stark went out of the sacred grove to fight Kalona. Realizing that she couldn't allow another one of her friends to die, she called the pieces of her soul. However, before she could intervene, Kalona managed to kill Stark.

I gasped. "What? No way."

On the following morning they both shared their feelings for each other and Nyx reveals an image of Rephaim's human form in a fountain. On the time of Zoey's revival, the sky becomes clouded and a winged figure rises out of the water, signaling Kalona's return. Rephaim departed, claiming he couldn't let go of his father.

Zoey attacked Kalona and overpowered him, demanding the life debt owed to her for Heath. Nyx appeared and forced him to revive Stark before banishing him again. Zoey fully accepted Stark as her Guardian and let him drink from her so he could heal, and upon doing so the elements fill Zoey again and restore all of her tattoos. Following Spirit she returned to the real world, bringing him with her.

After Zoey and Stark awakened on Skye, they stayed there for three weeks. Zoey found herself thinking about Heath and missing him, but her new connection to Stark made her forget about Heath (almost). Zoey found out that she wielded the ancient magick of the Fey and could bring back old Fey that serve her elements, making Queen Sgiach ask her to stay on Skye indefinitely and be her successor. While Aphrodite and Darius left Skye, Zoey and Stark decided to stay a little longer while Stark recuperated. Neferet returned to the House of Night and killed Jack as a sacrifice for Darkness, in exchange for having trapped Kalona in the Otherworld. Zoey understood that you can't hide from Darkness and went home Tulsa for the funerals, willing to fight.

"Yay, Zoey," Stevie Rae grinned.

As the days went on, Stevie Rae got closer to Rephaim, but her heart also breaks everyday because she knows it is wrong for her to be with him. She met up with him after Jack's death. They had a conversation and Rephaim didn't tell Stevie Rae where he was staying because he didn't want to betray his father. Kalona and Neferet agreed to try to use Stevie Rae as a pawn to draw the House of Night away from Zoey. Kramisha writes a poem that tells Stevie Rae basically that Rephaim can be free, but it is his choice.

On the way to Jack's funeral, Zoey found Erik crying his eyes out, and has a conversation with him, where he reveals that he has been made a Tracker. During Jack's funeral ceremony, Neferet asks Zoey for forgiveness to regain everyone's trust then later set her up by causing Rephaim to fall out of the sky. Stevie Rae openly admitted to their relationship and the circle moved to protect the Raven Mocker, antagonizing the school. Neferet used that to convince everyone Zoey was too young to be a High Priestess. Kalona interfered and faced the Sons of Erebus with Rephaim.

At the funeral ritual, Stevie Rae and Rephaim came out with their relationship. Rephaim only fought in self-defense to protect himself, but killed no one. Nyx forgave Rephaim and changed him into a shapeshifter (bird by day, boy by night). Stevie Rae and Rephaim kissed and became officially a couple. (I said "aww" at that part.)

When Neferet and Dragon didn't accept Rephaim at the House of Night, Zoey, her friends, and the red fledglings left to start a new House of Night on their own in the tunnels, with Zoey being the "vampyre queen", Stevie Rae being the High Priestess, Aphrodite being the Prophetess, Kramisha being the Poet Laureate, and all the red fledglings and Zoey's friends as the students.

"That sounds interesting," I said.

Neferet left to punish Kalona for his supposed breaking of his oath but instead encountered the white bull. She pledged herself to him again and in return he gave her the magic to create a vessel called Aurox by sacrificing Zoey's mom. Back in the tunnels, Zoey dreamt of her mother entering the Otherworld where Nyx welcomes her, and Zoey found out that her mother truly loved her.

Zoey awakened from a dream, and tells Stark of her mother's death; Stark comforts her. When they arrived at the House of Night, Zoey asked the Council for the accord in creating a second House of Night, which they gave, with the initial condition that it would be a branch of the original, also a home for the red fledglings because they couldn't be out during the daytime. Erik Marked a red fledgling named Shaylin, who has an affinity for True Sight, to see someone's "true colors" in their souls. Zoey's seer stone, a gift from Sgiach, continually warmed around Aurox, proving to her that he was made from old magick. She tried to convince everyone that he was no Guardian, as Neferet lead them to believe, but as usual, no one believed her.

While Stevie Rae tried to convince Rephaim to break his ties to his father, he still pursued the hope that Kalona might change and to this end persuaded Zoey to talk to him. Kalona offered them a truce and a pact against Neferet which she accepted. Rephaim found an unexpected friend in Shaunee, who empathized with him because of her own problems with her father, but this caused a split between the Twins (water and fire affinities of Zoey's Circle) that affected the whole group.

Rephaim only wanted to stay close to his father because he was his father and he couldn't bear to lose him, but Stevie Rae couldn't see that. Rephaim struggled with changing into a bird every day. Aphrodite saw a vision that Rephaim would be killed, seemingly by a sword, which prompts him to stay away from Dragon.

The High Council sent Thanatos to Tulsa to gather her own impression on the situation, but she revealed to Zoey that as a vampyre with an affinity for Death she had seen the Darkness around Neferet and had come to build a case against her; she asked Zoey to let her perform a reveal ritual of her mother's death so that Zoey may be able to see what really happened to her mother.

Neferet sent Aurox to stop the ritual and makes a sacrifice when he chose otherwise. He changed into a bull and wounded Rephaim, who was saved by Dragon sacrificing himself. Stark and Darius managed to send Aurox away, but not before Zoey saw Heath in him through her seer stone.

Desperate to save Rephaim, Stevie Rae called Kalona. Kalona begged the Goddess' forgiveness and chooses to pledge his Warrior's Oath to Thanatos when she declared herself the new High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. Rephaim was saved and everyone loaded back onto the bus to return to the House of Night, where they'd come and found me.

Before they left, however, Stevie Rae called everyone's attention to the circle where the ritual took place. Above the circle, they saw Nyx who told them, "Hold on to the memory of the healing that happened here this night. You will need that strength and peace for the upcoming fight."

"Wow, that was a lot," I whistled after Zoey and Stevie Rae finally finished.

"Well, that's our story for you," Zoey said softly, smiling at me.

"So, what are you going to do now that Neferet's secret is out?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you factor in that some. Obviously Nyx sent you here to help me somehow, but just like me when I was Marked, you have no clue what's going on. I think she wants you to join the circle," she admitted.

"She wants me to join you guys?" I gasped. I didn't know if I was ready for such a large role, especially after the loss of Edward.

"She does." I looked into Zoey's eyes and saw the Goddess's magick played across them. I knew then that this was the destiny meant for me. I sighed deeply and caressed the green Mark that was drawn on my forehead. I nodded.

"I'll join you."


	3. Chapter Three

3

_Bella_

After that terribly long meeting, I headed back to my room, beat. I was so tired I could barely walk. They'd assigned me a room with a TV, which was good, but I didn't even switch it on- I knew there would be some program on that reminded me of _him. _There always was. At least there wasn't any of that creepy black Darkness floating around anywhere here.

The thought of him sent a chill of remorse down my spine as I sat. Jacob had been the only thing holding me together, and now I didn't even have him- I was all alone in my pain. But absently, earlier, I'd realized that the hole didn't seem as wide and deep as it usually was, that the pain of the wound wasn't as bad as it normally would be.

Was that the case?

I reluctantly switched on the TV, and as soon as it came on, I realized I'd been right. They were showing the newest version of Romeo and Juliet. Pain entered me.

And then it was gone.

I gasped with shock. Was it really going away now? If so, it wasn't anything I'd done. The only thing I could do was numb it and not think about it- not think about _him._ But now, I could see that it really was dwindling- the pain that had numbed me for so long was finally starting to lessen. Or maybe I was getting stronger, strong enough that it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

I knew somehow that I now fit into the world of supernaturals and vampires, even if my breed of vampire spelled theirs with a Y. Maybe that was a sign, I thought, even as the part of me that had given up Edward a long time ago vehemently disagreed. Maybe, because I'd been welcomed into this different corner of his world, it meant I could see him again- someday. That possibility was highly unlikely, but it could've been the reason for the dwindling of the pain. But the hole was still there, no matter how much less it affected me.

I stared blankly at the TV as the movie ended. How convenient that as soon as I started to watch it, it went off. I remembered reading the play in school, and thinking about it. It was obvious to me now who filled the roles. But I thought further into it as the credits played before me.

Who was Paris, and who was Romeo? That was obvious. But what wasn't obvious was how my story fit into Juliet's. What if Ed- Romeo had left her? What if he'd never come back, and even if he'd planned to, she'd been taken from the only place he could find her? What if, in the short months before she left, she'd grown closer to Paris? What if he'd become her best friend, her rock, and the only one who could heal her and help her through the devastating thing with Romeo? What if, along the way to healing, he'd fallen in love with her?

And what if... what if she'd fallen in love with him? Not nearly as much as she'd fallen in love with Romeo, of course. But enough. Enough to complicate things and make her hesitate. She knew, of course, that her prince was never coming back to kiss her awake. What if she chose to have some thread of happiness in her life, with whatever threads of sanity remained? What if... what if she chose Paris?

I frowned. I was reading way too much into this. The story wasn't 'Romeo and Juliet don't work so Juliet ends up with Paris'. If Romeo had really loved Juliet as much as he'd said, he would've never left her. That's why their names were twined together, and they would never break apart.

I realized one of my favorite movies, _Titanic, _was playing after Romeo and Juliet. I settled in to watch it, thinking about how gruesome watching a romance movie would be. But I could handle it. The pain had lessened enough for me to be able to watch romances, I guessed. As I got comfortable, I heard a sharp tap against the window in the back of the room.

My head snapped up, eyes alert. Since _he _had left me, I'd grown used to hiding from vampires like Victoria. Laurent was dead- that vampire would never come against me again. But Victoria, unless the wolves had nailed her too, was still alive. And she was probably still hunting me. I tensed, slowly turning around in my chair.

I stared at the window and my heart seemed to stop as my eyes caught the golden eyes of the person who stood outside of it. He was tall, with honey-blond hair. His lips were pursed, but almost turned up in a smile. His body was more muscular than I remembered, and he seemed like he'd been running for a long time, though he didn't look tired in the slightest. He looked so strange there, alone, when I was so used to seeing Alice beside him. And as I ran to the window, the sly smile he was wearing broke into a full blown grin.

"Jasper?!"

He came toward me, still smiling. "Hey, Bella."

_Victoria_

Apprehension filled the vampire as she stared fearfully at the beautiful boy. This would be her first time creating a vampire. She knew now that she could do it- she'd restrained herself from human blood all day and knew beyond all doubt that she could continue to do so.

Isabella Swan would die today, right here, right now. She was ready to end this, once and for all.

The boy was handsome, but his beauty wasn't much of a distraction to her. She'd only had eyes for James before he died, and she wasn't changed- much. Though she was toying with Riley, he was fairly attractive, and a good kisser. She hoped they could stay together after the battle.

Because she knew a battle was inevitable.

Victoria edged herself closer to the boy, preparing to spring. When he was dead, the rest of them would be so distracted that they would pause in their guard of her. In their moment of hesitation, Victoria and Riley would capture the girl and kill her slowly, softly, oozing and draining every last bit of life from her.

She smiled as she pulled herself down, inching into a crouch. Her teeth were bared as her lips pulled back over them, and a soft growl came through them. This was what she'd been waiting for.

But then Jacob Black began the conversation that irrevocably changed the course of her life. He picked up the cell phone. "Hello?" Waiting for a second, he continued. "She left a couple days ago. She's been... Marked, by some type of other vampire. She's in Tulsa, Oklahoma- I don't know where, only that they called her a fledgling. I spoke with her on the phone last night."

Victoria knew beyond all doubt that the _she_ he was referring to was Bella. She narrowed her eyes. There was another type of vampire, and they'd chosen Bella? And she was one of them?

If Bella was a vampire, that meant she could defend herself against Victoria. She growled softly, turning away from Jacob and running as fast as she possibly could. She had a lot to consider now.

But nothing changed. If something did, it was the simple fact that Bella Swan's death would not be then. But it would still come.

She remembered the way they'd killed her mate. And she thought about doing the same thing to Bella.

She smiled.

**Hey, guys! I've been focusing on REVEALED too much recently, so I decided to throw some attention to my other stories. I've begun work on ****_If it Were You _****chapter 3 as well, and I'm almost finished with the next chapter of ****_Screw Bella. _****Also, I've been working on ****_Eternal Flame, _****and I have some ideas for chapter 1 of ****_Titanic. _****Thank you so much for being patient and supporting?**

**Review about Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Have you seen it? Did you like it? I thought it was positively amazing. If you don't want to spoil anything, PM me. **

**Love you guys!**

XOXO,

Casey


	4. Not a Chapter- Profile

Hey, guys, go read my profile now. I have some big news for you. Read it please.

Happy reading!

XOXO,

Casey


End file.
